Come On Closer
by lizbennett
Summary: Char seduces Garma...to the tune of Come On Closer by Jem.


"Char? Are you in there?" Garma asked as he straightened his uniform and slicked back his hair before entering his friend's suite.

"I'm in the shower!" Char shouted as he soaped up his lean yet muscled body.

Garma swallowed a bit, nervous that he was intruding on his friend's privacy. As if reading his mind, Char replied, "You can come in, as long as you don't join me in the shower." He chuckled lightly. Garma gave a shy smile as he sat down in a chair near the bathroom where Char was.

Come on closer  
I wanna show you  
What I'd like to do  
You sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you

The two men were due to attend a party in half in hour. Garma, ever obsessed with good manners and punctuality, had gotten ready several hours before. Char, however, was one to take his time. The arrogance that came with youth and talent dictated that others, some older and more experienced, wait for him instead.

Garma smiled softly again as he contemplated the many differences between him and Char. He was more prone to follow the lead of others, while Char preferred being the one to lead. Garma disliked affronting and confrontation, while Char thrived on them. Garma cared deeply for his family and friends; Char seemed to take everyone for granted. Yet somehow they managed to get along, despite their personalities and were in the war together fighting for a cause Garma secretly didn't believe in, yet did out of duty.

A deep male voice singing penetrated Garma's thoughts and he awakened from his musings, stunned by how beautiful the voice sounded. It was coming from the bathroom. Garma cocked a delicate eyebrow. He didn't know Char could sing. It was yet another one of his surprising talents. Garma wondered if he would ever find out all Char's secrets, or if he would have to continue guessing. In any case, the words certainly didn't reflect a suitable mood for the upcoming party.

Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you

Garma blushed a little at the lyrics. They were erotic, enticing, entrancing, and were capable of making him lose all track of thought. He wasn't certain if it were merely the lyrics that sounded suggestive though. One of Char's mysteries was that Garma rarely, if ever, saw him in the presence of another woman. If he was, it was merely for business matters or social events. Garma himself had found a young woman to love; Iserina, and she was the only person besides Char that made the burden of being involved in war more bearable. Yet the way Char was singing seemed to indicate that he had had his share of experience in intimate matters. 

Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see

The closeness of the voice made Garma turn around in his chair to find that Char had exited the bathroom, dressed in only a towel wrapped around his middle, exposing his bare chest and arms, still dripping with water. Garma's blush deepened a bit. He felt a bit ashamed that he was openly ogling at his friend. After all, he had never been attracted to members of the same gender. Char couldn't be an exception, could he?

Gulping at this new train of thought, Garma turned his face away, not wanting to embarrass himself anymore. He knew instinctively that Char was silently laughing at his naïve modesty.

"Like what you see?" he teased, as he dropped his towel to the floor.

Garma's jaw dropped open as he heard the soft sound of the only barrier separating him from admitting his attraction to Char being released. Hesitantly, he lifted his head back up to face Char, who was standing in front of him, not attempting to mask the smirk from his face. It was all Garma could do to keep from standing up and touching him.

Garma had taken classes in history and art and biology. A good student, he was well rehearsed in the physical beauty and proportion of the body and all of the splendor and wonders that came with a healthy physique that had been widely worshipped by many artists and sculptors. Yet with all his knowledge and memory of perfect statues bearing the male body in full naked glory, he didn't think any of them could compare to what was now being displayed before him.

Char's smirk grew broader as he noted that Garma was unable to hide his awe and admiration for his body. It was almost too easy manipulating him. He knew Garma was not experienced and had little knowledge of sex beyond what he read and learned. All the more reason it was fun to goad and test him to see if he was a willing and apt pupil of seduction.

Garma's hands itched to reach out and touch that burgeoning part of Char's body that was begging to be released and fulfilled. Sensing his hesitancy, Char decided not to wait any longer, and placed Garma's hand on him. Slowly, he showed Garma how he could pleasure him to his peak.

Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you

Garma sighed in awe as he stroked his friend's member. It was large and thick in diameter, nearly twice the size of Garma's. Yet, rather then feel envy, he could only feel a sense of pride that he had the privilege of paying homage to such a paragon of maleness. Char felt soft yet hard, silk encased in steel. And the longer he rubbed it with his delicate fingers, the more he noticed Char stiffening his body in an attempt to control himself. Garma suddenly felt the urge to aid his friend in completely relieving himself. But he lacked the courage to ask.

Yet again, Char seemed to be able to read his thoughts. "Do you want to satisfy me?" he asked huskily.

Garma nodded, feeling like a child entranced by a candy store. He slowly guided Char's member into his mouth and began to suckle and lick it the way one would suckle and lick a lollipop. Too soon Char's member was completely lodged in his mouth, and Garma could feel his gag reflex reacting to the length. He pulled his head back, releasing Char from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, it's just too much. I'm afraid if you stick it in me one more time I'll break it in half or something," Garma told him sheepishly.

Char bit his lip to keep from laughing at Garma's simple comments. "Why don't we try something other than fellatio?"

"Such as…?"

"Sex."

"Oh." For a moment Garma wondered why he hadn't thought of it. Then he remembered it was because he was still a virgin. He had been planning to save himself for Iserina on their wedding night. But now he had this odd sudden attraction to Char, the friend and confidante he'd had for years. Surely it wasn't cheating if he slept with another male?

Still feeling that sense of entrancement and awe, Garma found himself nodding to Char's suggestion. Smiling, as he knew that Garma was going to say yes, Char brought his face forward to Garma, who was still sitting on the chair, and gave him his first kiss by another man.

Garma's eyes grew wide. He had kissed Iserina many times before, but it had never been as intense and passionate as the kiss Char was giving him now. From the way he methodically rolled his tongue and pressed his lips, Char was no doubt as talented a kisser as he was a singer.

Before he knew it, Char had undressed him from his uniform, and began trailing kisses down his body. Garma moaned in shock, wondering why he had waited so long to experience such pleasure. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling of raw emotion. He felt as if he had been awakened from a long sleep and brought back to life.

When he let Char know he was ready, Garma felt the same member he had lavished several minutes before now being pushed into his anal passage. He bit his lip to keep from groaning in pain as the shock of the stretching intrusion into his tight channel proved a more harmful than pleasant experience. Char didn't' seem to notice his feeling of pain, as he forcefully pushed himself until he was buried to the hilt in Garma's virgin body. Then he began to thrust back and forth.

Eventually, Garma felt he could succumb to the presence of Char's body in his, and began rocking his hips back and forth to meet Char's rhythmic thrusts, as well as caressing his own member. Before long, the two friends reached their climax, Char calmly shuddering out his release, while Garma cried out in pleasure as he came to his.

And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten  
And anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again

Char waited a few seconds to catch his breathe before pulling out of Garma, who had collapsed on the floor in exhaustion from the amount of tension that had been released through their act of passion. Picking back up his towel, Char began to massage his slightly sweaty body off.

Several droplets of blood clung to the towel, and when Char noticed, he searched his body for the culprit wound, when he noticed it came from his member. Closer inspection showed it was not his blood. Char turned his head to Garma, who was still lying on the floor in an attempt to catch his breath. A sadistic smile clung to his lips. _That's not the only pain and blood he'll shed for long._

"All right there, Garma?" he asked, in an attempt to bring himself back to reality and match his thoughts with the present surroundings.

Garma nodded weakly, still exhausted from the rigorous exercise he had just been placed through. In one day, he had found three talents he didn't know Char possessed before. And the combining talents overwhelmed and thrilled him so much he wondered if he could somehow incorporate his girlfriend in the act.

"Well, I'm headed for another shower. Care to join me?" Char asked cheekily as he walked back into his bathroom, a twinkle in his eye.

"No, I don't think there's enough time. I have to get to the party," Garma replied as he finally rose from the floor and started putting back on his now rumpled uniform and scuffed boots.

Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you

"Oh, and Garma?" Char called over his shoulder as he reentered his shower.

"Yes, Char?"

"Do come back for seconds whenever you're interested. "

The boot Garma was attempting to place on his foot slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied, his eyes dreamily considering where they'd next incorporate the act. Odd, that even though he felt exhausted, a part felt rejuvenated and refreshed enough for another go.

When you wake up we'll  
do it all again  
When you wake up  
When you wake up we'll  
do it all again  
When you wake up

Char frowned a bit at Garma's refusal to join him. He had expected the usually willing Garma to go along with whatever he demanded…er, requested of him. Well, having sex with the youngest Zabi certainly wasn't the greatest pleasure Char had known, so it was no skin off his back.

The poor boy was now probably in love with him, he was so stupid. And he was probably the worst lover Char ever had. He couldn't get himself laid in a monkey whorehouse if he had a bag full of bananas. A pity really, for Kishiria had been such an…interesting experience…with her lust for sadistic sexual punishments, that he thought all the Zabis had equivalent potential in the sack. Apparently not.

Yet he had to continue to pretend to want to be Garma's lover. Hell, he'd pretended to be his friend thus far. To Char, pushing male sticks into each other's bodies wasn't much different from poking swords up an enemy Mobile Suit. Both were equally pleasurable. His cocky grin turned evil as he thought of turning his robot on Garma.

Hour after hour  
of sweet pleasure  
After this I guarantee  
you'll never wanna leave  
Shut your eyes and think about  
what I'm about to do  
Sit back relax I'll take my time  
this lovin's all for you

Funny how Garma thought sex had to do with love. Of course, singing about it hadn't hurt to persuade him to think so. All those voice lessons he'd had when he was younger had paid off.

"Come on closer," Char sang. "I wanna show you what I'd like to do. I'm a spider, you're a fly caught into my web trap. Sweet sadism, hot intoxication, for those who know how to seduce. And when I'm done with you, you'll never wake up. In the end your love for me will kill you. And I will desecrate your grave."


End file.
